From Chibis To Bishounens To Assassins
by Inori
Summary: Happy Chibis running a muck with sappy yaoi romance. There is Relena bashing to be warned. Otherwise it's a very happy fic involving other animes as well. Isn't Life Great?


I don't own Gundam Wing, though I wish I did ;__; This story has been posted before under my friend's name, but now I have my own account so I can put it up myself ^_^  
  
From Chibis to Bishounens to Assasains   
(// blah blah blah// = thoughts * blah blah blah* = actions in the middle of talking   
A bunch of ***** = time has passed.)  
  
  
Chibi Duo was walking through the woods with his cute little scythe slung over his shoulder, until he got very tired.   
  
" It's too hot!" he squeaked as he dug into his pockets for a handkerchief. Duo noticed that there was a lake beside him, and there was also a mini waterfall. The water was the bluest water anyone had ever seen. But Duo was too thirsty to notice. He ran over to the edge and started to lap up the water like a dog.   
  
" STOP!" A voice shrieked.   
  
Duo vaulted back. His already huge eyes grew bigger .  
  
" Stop drinking my house!" A little chibi with light blonde hair, and wide watery blue eyes jumped out of the lake. Despite the fact that the chibi just sprung out of the lake, he was actually dry!  
  
" Your house?" Duo approached the friendly looking chibi, notwithstanding the way the chibi was trying to look pissed off.   
  
" Yeah! What's the big deal eating a water sprite's house? I live under there!" The little chibi's Bambi eyes started to water and he bursted out crying.  
  
" Aw, I'm sorry Mr. Water Sprite! I was just so thirsty! My name is Duo! What's yours?" Duo smiled a big smile, trying to cheer the little thing up.  
  
The other chibi's tears suddenly evaporated. " I'm Quatre!" it squealed, it's anger gone. " What are you doing out here in the middle of Tenshi Forest? "  
  
" I'm looking for something that will de-chibitize me. I heard that the Tenshi Forest had some secret in it, turning chibi people back to their normal selves!" Duo grabbed his bag that was carelessly thrown to the ground, and slung it over his little shoulder.   
  
" What? There is a cure here? And all this time I've lived here I never knew!" Quatre stomped his tiny foot.  
  
" Yeah I know, ever since that bitch Queen Relena cast a spell on me just because I was too damn  
good-looking for 15 year old!" Duo huffed.   
  
Quatre bobbed his big head up and down as Duo talked. " Yeah! Yeah! Me too! I heard that there were five boys that were chibitized!"  
  
Duo nodded. " The problem is, I don't know what exactly the cure is! That's why I'm just exploring!"  
  
Quatre danced around Duo excitedly. " Can I come? Can I come?"  
  
Duo laughed. " Why not? I need company,"  
  
" Yatta!" Quatre clapped his chubby little hands.   
  
" Ok, let's go!" Duo started to walk away from the lake.  
  
" Wait a minute Duo-san!" Quatre ran back under the lake and came back out with a light pink backpack with a Sandrock keychain on the zipper.  
  
" Pink?!" Duo stuck out his tongue.   
  
" Hey! It matches with my shirt and water sprites can only find SO much clothes that are this tiny to wear!" Quatre glared.   
  
" Fine!" Duo glared back, but then busted out giggling.  
  
  
********************  
  
Soon, the sun had set and the air grew cooler. Quatre watched the pretty shades of the sunset with delight.   
  
" Ahh… that's much better!" Duo leaned but against a tree, his hand behind his head enjoying the cool breeze.   
  
" The stars are so pretty!" the sun had fully set now, and the stars were out dancing in the night sky. Quatre's face looked so angelic, his big eyes were turned up to the sky and his mouth was in a shape of an upside down triangle to form a chibi smile.  
  
Duo was just about to doze off… until a pine cone hit his head. " Owwwie!!!" Duo whined.   
  
" What happened Duo?" Quatre rushed over, his eyes were full of worry.   
  
" Something hit me on my head!" Duo rubbed his head.   
  
There was rustling coming from the tree Duo was perching under.  
  
" Ahhhhh!!!! Run Quatre! It's the Boogie Man!" Duo hid behind a rock, his little chibi body shaking. Quatre just stood there, too petrified to move.   
  
" Could you help me down?" There was a chibi voice coming from inside the branched leaves of the tree.  
  
Quatre and Duo sweatdropped. Quatre ran up to the tree and peeked up at it. He saw a boy that was tangled in the branches. He had weird-looking hair that fell over one eye, and one wide green eye.   
  
" Help!" It peeped.   
  
" Duo! Come help!" Quatre yelled over his shoulder.   
  
" Coming!" Duo ran over to Quatre and looked up into the tree. " Hey! Another Chibi!"  
  
" Please Help!" it begged again.   
  
" All right! Stand back Quatre! I'm going to handle this!" Duo produced his little scythe and began climbing the tree. A few cuts, slashes, and severs later, Duo had all the branches that were holding Trowa up cleared away. Trowa fell out of the tree but Quatre caught him. Quatre wobbled before he fell on his posterior. Quatre blushed. Trowa's face was just inches from his, and his wide green eyes were the beautiful things Quatre had ever seen in his life…. next to pink Jell-O.   
  
" I'm sorry!" the brown banged boy quickly stood up.   
  
" It's ok!" Quatre insisted.   
  
" No it's not,"  
  
"Yes it is,"   
  
" No,"  
  
" Yes,"  
  
" All Right, cut it out you too. Stop being so freaking polite!" Duo's eyes narrowed.  
  
There was a moment of silence until the new Chibi coughed. " Thank you for rescuing me. My name is Trowa,"   
  
" Trowa huh? That's a funny name…. kinda like your hair," Duo said.  
  
" Duo!" Quatre whacked him on the head.  
  
" Owwwiee! Ok! Gomen! Jesus…" Duo rubbed his head.  
  
" Trowa how the heck did you get stuck up there?" Quatre asked, plucking leaves out of Trowa's unusual hair.  
  
" Well you see, I'm looking for a chibi cure," Trowa was cut off by Duo.  
  
" So are we!" Duo exclaimed.   
  
" Anyways, I was practicing my acrobatic moves, but I flipped too high and smashed into this tree! I'm in the circus. I have a lovely sister named Catherine you know," Trowa's face had no expression.   
  
" Is she hot?" Duo asked. For the second time that night, Duo got hit by Quatre. Duo winced and rubbed his head. //Why was Quatre acting like this? He was so nice before they met Trowa! Hmmm…. Could it be that Quatre liked Trowa? Ahahaha!!! That would be hilarious// Duo thought.   
  
" Wow! That's awesome Trowa! Can you really to flips'n stuff?" There were sparkles in Quatre's eyes.  
  
" Yes," Trowa smiled and to prove it, he did several backflips and rotations.   
  
" Wow!" Quatre shrieked with joy.   
  
" Would ya like to come with us? To find the Chibi Elixir?" Duo asked Trowa.  
  
" Sure. Why Not. I have nothing else better to do in my life," Trowa shrugged. " Besides, I don't think my circus buddies will miss me that long,"  
  
" Yippee!" Quatre hopped all over the place.   
  
" Are you always this happy?" Trowa asked as they started their journey.   
  
" Yes!" Quatre beamed.   
  
Trowa thought for a minute. " I like it,"   
  
" Oh god," Duo rolled his big eyes. He got another smack in the head by Quatre.   
  
  
********************  
  
" Trowa! Can't we stop walking? My feet hurt!" Duo plopped down on the green grass and starting taking off his black boots.  
  
" Well ok. It's night time anyway, so we can't see where we're going. Let's camp here then," Trowa gave in.  
  
" Thank god," Duo mumbled, rubbing his little feet. " Hey! A cave! Let's stay there!" Duo pointed to a large, dark, cynical-looking cave behind Quatre.   
  
Quatre squeaked. " No! It's too scary!"  
  
Trowa looked at Quatre for a minute. " No Duo we can't stay in there. It could be rat infested,"   
  
Duo pouted. " Trowa, your just as a wimp as Quatre! *sigh* Fine! I'll sleep out here! In the freezing fucking cold!"  
  
Quatre's eye watered and his small mouth started to quiver. " Duo! I don't like it when you swear! *sniffle*" Quatre ran away into the trees.  
  
" Quatre," Trowa whispered and ran after the crying Arab Chibi.   
  
Duo sighed and watched as Trowa bounded through the trees. " Yep, they're going to make a cute couple. I wish I had somebody," Duo got his sleeping bag out of his backpack and rolled it out. He climbed into it. For a while he just looked up at the stars, and dreamed of a soul mate. The last thing he thought about, was how much he needed a boyfriend before he fell asleep.  
  
  
********************  
  
Duo had suddenly woken up to a noise. He opened one huge sleepy eye and looked around for Trowa and Quatre. They weren't around. Duo thought that either 1., they deserted him, or 2., they were screwing each other like bunnies at the moment. It was probably 2. because Quatre was just too damn sweet for his own good to leave Duo like that.   
  
Duo sat up and rubbed his sleepy eyes cutely before opening his mouth into a yawn. Then a heard a click of a gun.  
  
" Omae O Korosu," Duo's heart jumped when a saw a gorgeous looking chibi, with blue cobalt eyes, and wild tousled chocolate hair.   
  
" What-what?" Duo was falling head over heels for the cobalt-eyed chibi.  
  
" I said, I'm going to kill you," the chibi said in a high monotone voice.   
  
" Why? I didn't do anything," Duo said, looking sweet and innocent.  
  
" Your going to screw up my mission," the chibi glared.  
  
" What mission?" Duo scooted closer to the chibi.  
  
" My mission to find the chibi cure," he simply stated.   
  
" That's my mission too! But…. how would I get in the way?" Duo inquired.  
  
" There might be only enough to cure one chibi. That chibi has to be me! Otherwise, how the hell am I going to reach the gas pedals of Wing Zero ever again?!" he asked.  
  
" I'm a Gundam pilot too! Mine's Deathscythe!" Duo squealed. " I'm Duo! What's your name?"  
  
" Heero," Heero's eyes softened. Duo started to chatter away about Trowa and Quatre, and how he liked ice cream, and the color black, and how he loved walks along the beaches, and romantic candle light dinners…. well, Heero started to get the idea and he couldn't help but smile at Duo's attempt to try to get his attention. He had been watching Duo sleep before Duo had woken up. It was love at fist sight. Duo looked so much like an angel, his big eyes, closed in a peaceful sleep with his braid laying gracefully on the ground beside him. Heero loved Duo's braid, it was so pretty. Heero imagined how Duo would look with it unraveled… he would look very nice….  
  
" Um Heero? Heero! Are you listening?!" Duo shook Heero out of his thoughts.  
  
" Huh? Uh, yeah. I'm listening," Heero found himself drowning in Duo's violet eyes. Duo was doing the same with Heero's cobalt ones. Heero had suddenly forgot all about the chibi cure… all he cared about was Duo. Duo was wondering if Heero would ever consider becoming something more than a friend… but it seemed like Heero was straight.   
  
Duo and Heero heard giggling coming from the bushes. Trowa and Quatre appeared.   
  
" Hey you two! Look at what I've found!" Duo said, grabbing Heero and squeezing him.   
  
Heero tried not to blush but failed. Introductions were exchanged, and soon everyone was sitting around a camp fire roasting jumbo-sized marshmallows.   
  
" So Heero, do you know where and what the chibi cure is?" Trowa asked, turning over his marshmallow.  
  
" No. I was just hoping I'd find a miracle or something," he said.   
  
" Mines done!" Duo exclaimed happily, stuffing his face with his puffy marshmallow. It was a cute sight, a chibi wolfing down a marshmallow like that. Everyone laughed at Duo. Even Heero, who was admiring how adorable he was.   
  
" So Heero, are you going to come with us?" Quatre asked, his eyes shining.   
  
Heero's eyes drifted to Duo. It seemed like Duo was holding his breath for Heero's answer. " Ok,"   
  
" YAY! Heero's coming with us! Heero's coming with us!" Duo grabbed Heero's hands and dance with him.   
  
" He wasn't THIS excited when I joined you guys," Trowa mumbled.   
  
" I was Trowa-kun," Quatre whispered into his ear.   
  
" Oh yeah," Trowa couldn't help but smile goofily.   
  
  
********************  
  
After eating their marshmallows, everyone fell asleep. The sun was rising up, and it's rays were shining onto the chibis' faces, trying to wake them up and begin their journey again.   
  
" Trowa," Quatre giggled as he snuggled closer to the sleeping Trowa. After a couple of minutes, all the chibis woke up.   
  
" You snore too loud," said Heero to Duo.   
  
Duo was hurt, but he put on a smile and said, " So do you Hee-chan!"  
  
" Duo, don't call me that," Heero glared, crossing his arms as the chibis began to walk.   
  
" Hee-chan, Hee-chan, HEE-CHAN!" Duo laughed psychotic. Ironically, Heero thought it was very tantalizing.   
  
" Shut up or I'll hack off that braid of yours," Heero threatened, even though he didn't want to. None the less, Duo 'eeped' and hid behind Quatre.   
  
So, throughout the day, Duo continued to tease and flirt with Heero. Quatre tried to calm Heero down when he got pissed, and Trowa just watched everyone with amusement. It was no question now, it was obvious that Quatre and Trowa were together, but they weren't. Last night, he and Quatre went for a swim in a stream they found. They didn't screw each other like Duo thought. Heck, Trowa thought he was straight!… until he met Quatre. That little blonde could change his mind… he and Quatre had shared stuff about themselves last night. It was a lot of fun, Trowa wished he could do it again. But he was too nervous to ask Quatre out on a date. Now, Trowa was giving a delighted Quatre a piggy-back-ride. Quatre was all pooped out from all the walking.  
  
Every thing was too quiet. It made Duo feel edgy, so he decided to make up a little song.   
  
" I'm a chibi Shinigami!   
I like Salami!   
I like to use my scythe,  
Because I'm the God of Death, that's RIGHT!  
  
Oh we're going to find a cure!  
A cure, a cure, for sure!  
We don't want to be chibis forever  
Cause we're too pretty to stay like this,  
We're too clever!"  
  
" Clever?" Trowa interrupted.  
  
" Salami?" Quatre winced.  
  
" Shinigami?" Heero looked at Duo questioningly.   
  
" Shut up and let me sing my damn song!" Duo yelled at the other chibis.   
  
" Oh, Quatre is a blonde,  
A blonde, a blonde, a blonde!   
Of Trowa he is fond!  
Oh have they gone beyond?"  
  
" DUO!" Quatre pounded him on the head. Trowa restrained Quatre from doing any more damage to the braided chibi..   
  
" Talking, Trowa does few  
I think Quatre loves you!  
But I also think that you do too,  
So don't deny it, don't even argue!"  
  
Trowa blushed at this verse. So did Quatre.   
  
" Oh Heero, your so cute!  
So cute, so cute, so cute!  
Too cute to fuck a prostitute!   
Uh oh, put that gun down! Ah!! Don't shoot!  
I promise that I won't sing anymore, just put that thing down you fruit!"   
  
Heero put his gun away, but the instance he did, Duo started up again, trying to finish his song,.   
  
Oh we're going to find a cure!  
A cure, a cure, for sure!  
We don't want to be chibis forever  
Cause we're too pretty to stay like this,  
We're too clever!"  
  
Quatre couldn't help but bust out laughing, which made Trowa start laughing, which made Duo start giggling, which made Heero start to laugh. Everyone stopped laughing to look at Heero.   
  
" Hahaha! What?" Heero stopped laughing.  
  
" Well, you don't seem to be very happy person… I mean the first thing you did when we met was pull a gun on me," Duo said, looking at Heero wide-eyed. Heero just snorted and they began on their journey to find the chibi cure again.   
  
" Kisama!" A squeaky voice suddenly shrieked.   
  
" What was that?" Quatre gasped.   
  
" I dunno, but it came from over there!" Duo pointed over to a large tree log.   
  
" Nataku! I am not worthy!" the voice squawked again.  
  
Trowa put a finger to his small chibi lips, and motion for everyone to follow silently.   
  
" Injustice!" the voice hollered.   
  
Heero peeked over the log to find an ebony-haired chibi. A Chinese-looking one in fact. His shoulder-length hair was tied back in a tight ponytail. He looked very frustrated. Heero looked over the chibi's shoulder to find that it was trying to open a can of peaches.   
  
" Kisama! Why won't you open dammit! Nataku, I am not worthy! This is injustice. God dammit! I want my peaches! I WANT PEACHES!!!!!!!" the Chinese chibi screamed.   
  
Quatre calmly took the can out of the Chinese chibi's hand and whipped out a pink can-opener. He opened it and gave it back to the chibi.   
  
" Um… thanks," the chibi blushed in embarrassment.   
  
" Quatre, where the hell did you get a pink can opener?" Duo raised an eyebrow.   
  
" I dunno.. I found it in the back of my kitchen cabinet when I packed to leave with you Duo. I thought it would be useful," Quatre shrugged.   
  
Trowa sighed with relieve. Now he KNEW that Quatre was gay. Now he had a chance!  
  
The Chinese Chibi got up and bowed deeply. " I am Wufei," it said.   
  
" Heero," Heero said.   
  
" I'm Duo! Shinigami God of Death!" Duo exclaimed proudly.  
  
" Hello, I'm Quatre. Please to meet you," Quatre smiled.  
  
" Trowa," Trowa uttered.   
  
Wufei looked at everyone. Trowa looked quiet, but adorable with only one eye visible. Quatre looked so kawaii! Wufei had to fight the urge to squeeze him liked a stuffed animal. Duo looked somewhat cynical in a cute-chibi kind of way… and Heero… well…. I'll get back to you on that. Anyway, non of them were Wufei's type. He was perfectly straight.   
  
" Are you looking for the chibi cure too?" Quatre asked.  
  
" Well of course," Wufei said, chowing down on his peaches. " Want some?" he offered the four chibis that were staring at him.  
  
" Ooooo peaches! Duo sat down next to Wufei and they shared the peach can.  
  
  
********************  
  
Okay, so now all the chibis were together. Wufei joined them. But what the hell is the thing that will make them all bishounens again? Duo has absolutely no idea, Quatre lived as a water sprite so he doesn't know, Trowa was a clown acrobat, Heero was an assassin! They didn't know. Wufei knew one thing though.  
  
" So Wufei, do you know anything about what exactly we're looking for?" Duo asked.  
  
" Yes actually," Wufei said casually.  
  
" WHAT!?" All the chibis ran stuck their faces in front of Wufei.  
  
" YOU MEAN YOU KNEW THE LOCATION OF THE CHIBI CURE ALL THIS TIME AND YOU DIDN"T EVEN BOTHER TO GIVE US DETAILS?!" Heero growled, lifting Wufei up by his little purple tank top.  
  
" Well geez, I thought you guys knew because you never asked before," Wufei said.   
  
Heero put Wufei down after some coaxing by Quatre.  
  
" So tell us about what you know," Trowa said.  
  
" Well, the only thing I know is that we're suppose to be looking for a lake. The water of the lake is prismatic. There is also a waterfall that turns different shades of the rainbow. The waterfall causes the lake to ripple out into different colors of the rainbow. The liquid is call the Chibi Elixir. There is said to be a powerful force that dwells there protecting it. We are suppose to drink the Elixir to turn back to bishounens," Wufei explained, using suggestive hand gestures.   
  
" It's sounds lovely," breathed Quatre.  
  
" Cool," Duo simply said.  
  
Trowa nodded.  
  
Heero grunted.   
  
" So let's go find the chibi elixir!" Duo exclaimed.  
  
  
********************   
  
Along the way….  
  
" Oh, Wufei is sexist!  
At least he's not a racist!  
But he rants about Justice!  
And how peaches are injustice!  
Hey, Hey, Wufei!  
What the hell is Nataku?   
Why are you turning blue?  
Oh God please put that sword down!  
Or I'll challenge you to a shakedown!   
  
Oh we're going to find a cure!  
A cure, a cure, for sure!  
We don't want to be chibis forever  
Cause we're too pretty to stay like this,  
We're too clever!"  
  
" Duo shut up!" Wufei turned blue as he drew his sword out.  
  
" Okay! Okay, geez. You guys are no fun," Duo whined.   
  
The chibi boys stopped walking. There was some foliage blocking their path.   
  
" I'll handle this," Wufei smirked and slashed at all the vegetation. Quatre whimpered and cried on Trowa's shoulder as Wufei destroyed a couple of dandelions, tulips, and other flowers. When the path was cleared, the chibis held their breaths when they saw a rainbow lake. There really was a waterfall, the water was sifting to the colors of the rainbow, and poured into the lake below, sending ripples beginning from red, to orange, to yellow, to green, to blue, to violet, and finally to indigo.  
  
Quatre squealed with absolute joy.  
  
Duo stuck his scythe into the ground as if to claim the whole area.  
" Hn," Heero said  
  
Wufei nodded in approval.  
  
Trowa did millions of backflips.   
  
Duo was the first one to run to the lake. He couldn't wait to be his normal self again. Before he could reach the edge, a voice stopped him.  
  
" STOP!" the rich soprano voice commanded.   
  
Duo stopped.  
  
" Who dares to disturb my rainbow lake?" the voice questioned angrily.   
  
Heero stepped up. " We will answer your questions only if you stop concealing yourself,"   
  
The voice sighed in defeat. " Fine,"  
  
A white pristine slim figure burst out of the waterfall. A beautiful woman emerged, her long silky black hair trailed behind her leaving silver sparkles. Her icy blue eyes met with those of the chibis. Her tight fitting , strapless white dress flowed out below the knees. The chibis held their breath, it was like seeing Aphrodite.   
  
" I am Tenshi Katana, Goddess of the Rainbow Lake. Why has thy come?" the goddess asked.  
  
" We are chibis. May we please have some of your water to free us from our curse oh lovely goddess?" Quatre asked so sweetly that it gave everyone a toothache.   
  
Katana seemed to be thinking for a moment. " No. I will not let you have one drop of my precious mystical reservoir. Heck, I'm suppose to kill you, it is an order from Queen Relena herself ," Katana's sash that was around her arms started to sift to the colors of the rainbow.   
  
" Omae O Korosu," Heero threatened.  
  
" You bitch," Duo insulted.  
  
Trowa just glared.   
  
" I can't believe the 'protector' of this lake is a woman! Injustice! I demand justice!" Wufei ranted.  
  
The chibis eeped when Katana's eyes flared to red sparks. She zapped Duo, Wufei, and Heero with a fulguration bolt that shot out of one of her fingers. Wufei flinched with the pain. Heero remained unscared, but Duo started to cry. Heero ran over to Duo and hugged him, trying to, comfort the weeping chibi.   
  
" Well I guess they deserved that," Quatre said after looking back at the shocked chibis.  
  
Katana glared daggers.  
  
" We're sorry, but we really need the water," A ray of light shown on Quatre as his big eyes got bigger. They started to water like bambi's eyes, and a giant tear threatened to spill over the edge.   
  
Katana looked like she was about to bawl herself. " Ok, ok, *sniff* have the water! Take it! Just stop crying you cute little chibi!"  
  
" Yay!" everyone exclaimed.   
  
" BUT ONE AT A TIME!" Katana yelled. Everyone nodded in agreement.   
  
Wufei went first. He dipped his hands into the lake and sipped the water. Instantly, he turned into a handsome bishousen.   
  
" Very nice," the water goddess complimented. Wufei couldn't help but smirk.   
  
Next was Quatre. He fished around in his pink travel bag for a tea cup. He dipped it into the lake and sipped it delicately. In a burst of glitter, the blonde chibi had turned into a nice-looking 5 foot five young man. Trowa eyed Quatre with lust.   
  
Trowa was up. He drank the sweet liquid and *pop* he grew VERY tall. A six foot handsome bishounen stood in the Chibi Trowa's place.   
  
" Wow Trowa! You look as cute as you were when you were a chibi!" Quatre blurted out. Everyone gagged, except Trowa who was blushing. " I knew you were better than pink Jell-O!" Everyone looked at Quatre questionably. " Never mind," Quatre squeaked.  
  
Heero let Duo go first. He couldn't wait to see Duo in his true form. Duo lapped up the water and turned into a really hot teenage boy. He braid flung over a shoulder. Heero grunted and sipped his own serving of the magic water. Heero turned into a slender, yet muscular youth.   
  
" Heero you look great," Duo was practically drooling. It turned out, all the bishounens were the same age. They were all seventeen, meaning the curse was put on them two years ago.   
  
" Look!" Quatre pointed to the lake. The lake was slowly turning into cerulean water. The beautiful rainbow water was gone. The Water Goddess was in the middle of the lake sobbing.   
  
" My exquisite lake, my home, gone," Katana's white dress dissolved away to a red tank top and black capris.   
  
Everyone looked at Katana sadly. Katana's body floated to the bishounens, and was gently laid on the grass.   
  
" I didn't know that this was going to happen!" Katana lifted her tear streaked face at the gaping boys.   
  
" That bitch Queen Relena said that I would be a goddess forever! I'm going to kill her!" Katana snapped.   
  
Duo couldn't help but stretch out his hand to the weeping lady. " Come with us then! She was the one who turned us all into chibis! We can kill her together!"   
  
Katana stopped crying. " Ok!" her eyes lighted up in delight.   
  
" Great! A woman," Wufei mumbled under his breath. As Katana walked by, she kicked Wufei in the shins, causing him to cry out in pain. She smirked at her handy work.  
  
// I can't get over how hot Heero is// Duo thought.  
  
// Duo's really hot// thought Heero  
  
// Trowa's pretty cute// Quatre pondered.   
  
// Quatre's pretty cute// Trowa regarded.  
  
// Wufei's an ass wipe// Katana convicted.   
  
// Women!// thought Wufei.  
  
Soon, the group of six teenagers reached a town called Scarlette. Heero stopped by at an inn to ask for directions.   
  
" Can you tell me where Queen Relena is?" Heero asked the pudgy inn keeper.  
  
" Yes. She is in Golden Valley, north of Sapphire Town. It's quite a ways from here. On foot, it would take a month, on carriage it would take three weeks," the inn keeper answered ( This is a fairy tall, so there are no cars or other advanced vehicles!).   
  
" Thank you," Heero nodded in appreciation.   
  
" Great. It's going to take forever to get there!" Duo sighed.  
  
" Well at least we're together," Quatre tried to make things better. Everyone glared at him. Except for Trowa who smiled instead.   
  
" Looks like we're going to have to rent rooms here. It's night. We should go get supplies in the morning, and the carriage,"  
  
" I don't think we can afford a carriage," Katana said.   
  
" She's right. separate horses will do," Heero made registrations for three rooms. " Uh oh, there's only one bed for each room, so we really do need to share to save money,"  
  
" I'm rooming with Heero!" Duo grabbed his arm.  
  
" Trowa, would you like to room with me?" Quatre asked shyly.  
  
" All right," Trowa agreed. Somehow, Wufei and Katana knew this was going to happen.  
  
" Great. I'm stuck with the justice freak. Thanks a lot you guys!" the former goddess complained.   
  
" Stupid onna!" Wufei piqued.   
  
  
********************  
  
In Duo and Heero's room…..  
  
Duo was bouncing around the tiny little bedroom. " Heero!!! Play a game with me!!"   
  
" No," Heero snorted, typing away on his laptop ( I know it's a fairy tale and there aren't suppose to be laptops but, what the heck).   
  
" Please?"  
  
"No,"  
  
" Aw, come on,"  
  
" No,"  
  
" Hee-,"  
  
" NO!"  
  
" Fine!" Duo fell back on the bed he had to share with Heero. The rooms only had one bed in them. Duo laughed at the thought of Katana and Wufei sharing a bed. They'll looked terrible tomorrow morning. They probably bickered about everything. Duo slithered under the covers and fell asleep.  
  
  
********************  
  
In Trowa and Quatre's room….  
  
" Trowa, aren't you happy that we're not chibis anymore? Quatre asked.  
  
" Yes, but I sorta miss us being chibis," Trowa tried not to make eye contact with Quatre.  
  
" What do you mean Trowa?" Quatre asked in surprise.   
  
" I mean, you looked so cute when you were a chibi. I mean not that you aren't now! I mean…," Trowa took a deep breath. " You're beautiful,"   
  
Quatre blushed. He turned around beneath the sheets to make eye-contact with Trowa's emerald eyes.   
" Really?"  
  
Trowa nodded.  
  
" I think your lovely too," Quatre's eyes glistened as he leaned towards Trowa, and they shared their first kiss.   
  
  
********************  
  
In Katana and Wufei's room…  
  
" Stupid Onna! Stop hogging the covers!"  
  
" I am NOT! Will you stop kicking me!"  
  
" I am not touching you in any sort of way!"  
  
" Sick Wufei! You sleep on the floor!"  
  
" No! I have too much honor to do that!"  
  
" Honor my ass!"  
  
Katana pulled the covers over to her side and scooted the furthest she could away from Wufei. Wufei growled and scooted the opposite direction. " Stupid Onna," he mumbled.  
  
" WHAT WAS THAT?!" Katana yelled.  
  
" WILL YOU SHUT UP ONNA!!!!!!!"  
  
  
********************  
  
Back to Heero and Duo's room…..  
  
Heero finished his work on hi s computer. He walked over to the bed and watched Duo as he slept peacefully. God, he looked to cute when he slept, like when he was a chibi. Only he looked better because he was his original self. Duo's head was peeped over the covers. His breathing was steady. Duo looked so angelic. Heero tried to stop himself, but he reach down to touch Duo's cheek. // If only you knew// he thought. Heero soundlessly climbed into the bed and turned off the lights.   
  
  
********************  
  
Next Morning in Quatre and Trowa's room…..  
  
Trowa woke up staring into Quatre's wide cerulean eyes.   
  
" Good morning sleepy-head," Quatre smiled. This was going to be a quite speachy[1] day.   
  
  
********************  
  
In Duo and Heero's room…..  
  
Duo felt warm. He was dreaming about Heero, how they shared the most intimate kiss. Not those icky tongue ones, but the ones that were able to reach deep inside of you and touch your soul. Duo opened and eyes, and found himself in Heero's arms. He began to panic. If Heero found him like this, Heero would kill him! Duo tried to wiggle free, but Heero's arms were strongly secured around Duo. //Shit!// Duo thought.   
  
Heero mumbled in his sleep. Duo could of sworn Heero said his name! Heero cracked an eye open. Duo scrambled out of the bed.  
  
" Good morning Hee-chan!" Duo's voice cracked.  
  
" Hn," Heero climbed out of the bed also. " You have to stop snoring so damn loud,"   
  
  
********************  
  
In Katana and Wufei's room….   
  
Katana was the first person to wake. She turned over to face Wufei who's face was just three centimeters from hers. For a moment, Katana just stared at Wufei. She sighed. // Why do you have to be so cute you big lug?// Katana looked thoughtful for a moment, then she kissed him on the forehead. Wufei murmured something in his sleep. Katana smiled wickedly. Then she screamed in Wufei's ear.  
  
Wufei jumped three feet into the air. " What the hell was that WOMAN?!"  
  
" Your face was like RIGHT there Wufei. It was so ugly it scared the poop our of me," Katana smiled sweetly.   
  
Wufei glared and got up to take a shower. He was actually hurt. He wished that Katana would stop being so mean. Wufei actually liked the woman. From the first time, when she was a goddess, he was taken aback by her elegance. To him, she was still a goddess. She was the only woman that was able to match his insults.   
  
  
********************  
  
When everyone was ready…….  
  
" Wow, I thought you and Wufei would look like crap! You two actually look ok," Duo said to Katana.  
  
Katana couldn't help but laugh. " I can't believe it myself,"   
  
" So…. Quatre… did you have fun with Trowa last night?" Duo raised both eyebrows. Everyone spitted out their tea.   
  
" What?!" Quatre turned beat red.   
  
" Well haven't you two… you know.." Duo asked.   
  
" NO!" Quatre and Trowa shouted at the same time.   
  
Duo sat back. " Hmph. I knew Trowa was straight,"  
  
After a moment of silence, Trowa spoke up. " Well actually, we haven't but that doesn't mean I don't love Quatre,"  
  
" Oh that's so sweet!" Katana exclaimed.  
  
" Really Trowa?" Quatre beamed.   
  
" Yes,"  
  
" I love you too…"  
  
" All right! Enough of this love talk! I'm going to get the horses!" Wufei stomped away.   
  
" I guess I'll go get the supplies," Katana got up from the inn coffee table they were all sitting at.   
  
" I'll come with you!" Duo said.  
  
" I want to too," Quatre stood up as well.   
  
" Ok, then Trowa will have to come with me for miscellaneous items and also specific directions to reach Golden Valley," Heero explained.   
  
" That's fine with me! Ok Quatre and Duo let's go. Oh, and we should all meet at the towns square at noon," Katana, Quatre, and Duo waved to Trowa and Heero as they went their separate ways.   
  
  
********************  
  
Duo was carrying a load of food, Quatre was carrying a load of hygienic and medicine items, and Katana was carrying at the utensils they would need and also extra clothing. Each person was going to get their own bag of travel gear. Heero's bag was blue, Duo's was black, Quatre's was pink, Trowa's was green, Wufei's was red, and Katana's was sky blue. Earlier, they had met with Wufei, who was on his was to the horse stables Katana had 'accidentally' tripped him and he fell into a basin of lobsters at a seafood stand. Wufei was not very pleased, but Quatre managed to tell him to meet them at the towns square around noon before Katana and Duo dragged him away before Wufei could recover.  
  
" Hey you guys, how would you ask someone out on a date?" Duo blurted out.   
  
" What? Duo.. that's something I would ask you!" Quatre was stunned.   
  
" Well you see.." Duo stammered.  
  
" Heero," Katana smiled. Duo nodded. Katana grinned. " Yep. The strong silent type. Good choice Duo,"  
  
Duo snorted, " Yeah right. He's probably straight ya know. I mean, he threatened to kill me the first time we met so how the hell do I confess?"  
  
" I had it easy. Trowa confessed to me!" Quatre grinned like an idiot.  
  
" Oh shut up you blonde!" Duo said. Quatre narrowed his eyes. // I swear, Quatre has become less of a wimp now that he's not a chibi!//  
  
" Well, this is what I would do. I would ask him if he was busy Saturday night. If he said no, then I would suggest a walk or something because you want to get a date soon right? And you can't go too far while we're traveling…. so that's like your only option," Katana suggested.   
  
Duo sighed, " Yeah I guess your right,"  
  
" Speak of the devil," Katana said as Heero came into view.   
  
" Heero!" Duo called.  
  
" Trowa!" Quatre yelled.  
  
Katana saw Wufei, but didn't bother to acknowledge his presence.  
  
" You guys bought a lot of stuff," Trowa observed.  
  
" I see that you have too," Quatre looked a an arm load of stuff Trowa had.  
  
" Ok, I have to start giving out the horses," Wufei began. " Duo, this is Caramel," Wufei handed the reins to Duo. Duo's horse was chestnut, and had a white mane. It's eyes were violet " Heero, this is Chocolate," Wufei gave the reins to Heero. Heero's horse was a rich deep brown color with a black mane. It's eyes were cobalt. " Quatre, this is Saffron," Quatre's horse was blonde, but it's mane was white. It's eyes were teal. " Trowa, your horse is Cinnamon," Trowa's horse color was a very light brown, it's mane was a shade darker than it's coat. It's eyes were the color of the grass. " And Katana, this is Ivory," Katana's horse was all pristine white. It's eyes were icy blue. " I figured this horse was fit for a goddess," Wufei tried to explain.  
  
" Oh Wufei, She's beautiful," Katana stroked the mane of her horse. Everyone was admiring their horses in fact. " Thank you… even when I tripped you and you fell into the lobster bin. Wufei, what about your horse? What's it's name?"   
  
Wufei couldn't help but smile. He actually made Katana happy for once. " This is midnight," Wufei patted a pure black horse with onyx eyes.   
  
" Wufei, you did a nice job of picking out the horses. They look strong and loyal," Heero complimented.   
  
" Yes," Quatre giggles as Saffron licked his cheek. " All of the horse's eyes are the same colors as their owners!"  
  
" Hey! He's right! Awesome!" Duo cheered.  
  
" Wow, Wufei actually did something right. I have to give this one to you Wufei," Katana smiled as she lifted herself onto Ivory's back.  
  
  
*******************  
  
A week has passed. Katana and Wufei had been at each other's throats lately. Duo hasn't been making any progress with Heero, although his feelings for him become stronger each day. Trowa and Quatre had certainly gotten 'closer' if you know what I mean. But the food supply was running dangerously low.   
Heero was at the head of the group, Chocolate was in a trot. Duo was behind him, then Katana, Wufei, Quatre, and Trowa. The sun was beating down on the six to-be-assassins. Heero felt uncomfortably sweaty. He wiped the seat of his brow as he turned to look back at Duo, who looked like he needed a water break.  
  
" Duo, are you ok?" Heero asked.  
  
Duo was surprised that Heero showed ANY concern. " I need a water break," Duo admitted.  
  
Heero nodded and turned his attention back to the trail. Up ahead, he saw the shimmer of water. A lake.   
  
" There's a lake up a head. We'll camp here for tonight," He decided. They had been going non-stop for the first week. They were traveling pretty fast. If they kept this up, they'll be at Sapphire in a week, and Golden Valley in two weeks.   
  
After a couple minutes, the exhausted group reached the lake.   
  
" I'm pooped," Quatre complained.   
  
" It's too hot," Katana complained.  
  
" Weak," Wufei snorted.  
  
" Shut up Wufei, it's too hot, and I'm too tired to think of an insult stupid enough for you," Katana answered.  
  
Trowa walked over to Quatre and started to fan him with a big branch leaf he found nearby.  
  
" Look at that! I wish I could find someone who would do that for me!" Katana and Duo pointed to Quatre and Trowa as they shouted in unison.  
  
// I would… if my pride wasn't so big. Besides… you don't like me// Wufei thought.  
  
// I would… but you'll reject me. That would hurt too much// Heero pondered sadly.  
  
// Why can't you do that Heero// thought you-know-who.  
  
// Why can't you do that Wufei// thought another you-know-who.  
  
" I say we go swimming!" Duo rapidly implicited.  
  
" Not a bad idea," Heero admitted.   
  
Katana had already climbed up a small cliff. She did a graceful swan dive off it, looking like the water goddess she was before.   
  
// Magnificent// Wufei admired secretly.   
  
Duo laughed as he shoved Heero into the water.   
  
  
********************  
  
" That was a lot of fun," Duo giggled. Duo, Heero, Wufei, and Katana had gotten in a water fight. Duo and Katana had teamed up against Wufei and Heero. Every time Wufei shouted 'weak' Katana had pulled him under the water while Duo tackled Heero. It was an excused to be near the person they loved without them knowing. Trowa and Quatre were on the shore watching them and laughing.   
  
Katana dried her long black hair with a towel, Duo did the same with his long chestnut hair.   
  
Heero couldn't help but stare at Duo's hair, the way it riveted down his back in silken waves. Heero tried to shrug the feeling off. " Ok people, let's get some sleep. We have a long day tomorrow,"  
  
  
********************  
  
The next day, our heroes and heroine woke up bright and early to begin their long excursion again.   
The weather was cooler than it was yesterday, which made the six teenagers feel at ease. It was Katana's turn to be leader today. She stoked Ivory's mane to reward the horse for it's efforts. Just then, the horse reared back, flinging Katana's delicate body to the ground.   
  
" Oh no!" Quatre wailed as he jumped of Saffron to rush to Katana's side.   
  
" Is Ivory ok?" Katana bit her lip to keep from screaming because of the pain in her right foot. She would not cry. Not in front of Wufei.   
  
" Your insane horse is fine!" Trowa said, recovering from the shock.   
  
" Shit, Katana… your bleeding!" Duo noticed the blood gushing out of her right foot.   
  
" I'll go get the first aid kit," Hero said. Nobody noticed Wufei who had calmed Ivory down, looking at Katana with his face mixed with anger, concern, and melancholy.  
  
// Stupid woman you could of gotten yourself killed//   
  
" No need for that," everyone looked up to see a tall young man with blazing red hair. He was accompanied by a black hair woman in a kimono, a little dirty-blonde 12-year-old boy, and a ferocious looking woman with braided white hair. Beside the man with blazing red hair was another girl with some-what messy black hair. " I'm Gene Starwind. Sorry to scare you horse like that," The man with the vermilion hair said. He began dabbing Katana's wound with some sort of herb.  
  
Katana sucked in her breath as the herb cloth made contact with her wound. // Huh. This guys pretty cute//   
  
" Aisha! I told you not to scare it!" The little kid said to the white haired woman.  
  
" Sorry Jim! It was my animal instincts! We Kataru Katarus usually eat horses!" Aisha said. At that sentence, all the horse reared up in fright.   
  
" Quiet you two," the woman in the kimono glared.   
  
" Melfina, go get the bandages out of my bag. Suzuka, get some water," Gene said as he continued to treat Katana's injury.   
  
" All right," the girl with scraggly sable hair went to fetch the bandages and the kimono woman went to get water.   
  
" Do you feel better?" asked Gene.  
  
" Uh, yes thanks," Katana blushed. Wufei looked at Gene unapprovingly.   
  
Duo was checking out Aisha. Heero glared.   
  
" Nice braid ya got there," Duo complimented.   
  
" Thank you! I like yours too!" Aisha said enthusiastically.   
  
" There," Gene finished wrapping up Katana's sprained leg. " You won't be able to ride your horse unless someone hold onto you from the back,"   
  
" Great," Katana said sarcastically. She knew who that person was going to be.   
  
" Do you guys know anything about a rainbow lake, and about a beautiful reservoir goddess that lives there? Gene catechized.  
  
" Yes actually, we just came from there. But there is no more rainbow lake, and the water goddess is Katana, except she isn't one anymore," Quatre explained.   
  
" Damn it. After the Galatic Lay Line, this was my other option. Guess we'll have to go to plan C guys," Gene said to every one in his group. " Well thanks, we'll be on our way. Funny though, cause that lady still looks like a goddess to me," Katana squeaked with joy. Wufei scowled.   
  
The cast of Gundam Wing and Katana watched the cast of Outlaw Star disappear over the hills.   
  
" That was pretty fucked up," Duo said. Trowa nodded.  
  
Heero turned to Wufei. " You ride with Katana on Midnight. Your horse is stronger than Ivory,"  
  
The Wufei exploded. " You stupid onna! You could of gotten your self killed! You are the weakest of all women I ever met! And they call you a Goddess when your not even strong enough to be one! Why the Hell did you come with us in the first place?! That would of saved me headaches!"   
  
Wufei's words pierced Katana through her heart. It was the greatest pain she ever felt in her life. She blinked back tears that were threatening to flow. " Wufei you Bastard! Why do you have to be so damn arrogant?! Fine I'LL LEAVE!!!!"   
  
Katana tried to get up but her ankle did not allow her and she fell. Duo caught her in time. The other four boys were silent. They could not interfere with this argument.  
  
" It looks like your even to weak to do that! I leave and I'll kill the Queen!" Wufei walked off to god knows where.   
  
At this moment, Katana broke down and she started sobbing. She tried to cover her face but her tears were leaking through her fingers. Quatre bent down and rubbed her back. " Katana, just forget about it,"   
  
" I- I can- can't Quatre!" Thinking Wufei was now gone, she said " I love him!"   
  
Wufei was right behind Katana. He was about to leap onto Midnight. Wufei froze when he heard Katana say those three words. This was the queue for Quatre, Trowa, Duo, and Heero to leave Wufei and Katana alone. Quatre and Trowa walked into a nearby forest, while Duo and Heero walked a little ways down the path they were on.   
  
Katana sniffed, her head still buried in her hands. Wufei walked up to Katana and cautiously put a hand on her shoulder. He bet down and enveloped her in his arms. " I'm sorry," he whispered. Katana gasped as he turned her head and place a soft kiss on her lips. " I love you too.   
  
Duo walked nervously beside Heero. Heero was nervous also. " That wasn't very happy," Duo broke the silence.  
  
" Hn,"  
  
" I hate it when women cry," Duo said, putting his hands behind his head as he walked. " I wonder if they'll hook up,"  
  
" That's none of your business Duo," Heero said in his usual unchangeableness voice.  
  
" I know… but they're traveling with us. It's going to be tempting to know," Duo sighed.   
  
" Yeah. But Katana said she loved him. Maybe he does too," Heero said.  
  
Duo stopped to look at Heero. He was Gorgeous. Absolutely Gorgeous. Without thinking, Duo quickly kissed Heero on the lips. Heero was too stunned to respond. When Duo pulled back, Heero's expression was unreadable. Thinking this was rejection, he ran back to Katana and Wufei with teardrops in his eyes, not hearing Heero call out his name for him come back.   
  
  
*******************  
  
After a week, Katana's ankle had healed, however she continued to ride with Wufei, switching on and off with Ivory and Midnight to give the horses a break. Duo had avoided Heero ever since that dilemma a week before.   
  
" Hey! I never made up a song verse for Katana!" Duo realized. Everyone groaned, except Katana who didn't know what was going on.   
  
" Katana your eyes are scary!  
But your just so pretty!   
You have nice black hair,  
That blows in the air.  
Hey! You look great today,  
Boys are gonna hit on ya, so watch out Wufei!  
  
Oh now were bishounens!  
Beautiful, beautiful bishounens!  
I have my Hee-chan,  
Quatre has his Tro-chan,  
Katana has Wufei!  
We're off to kill Relena! Oh happy day!"  
  
" HEY!" Quatre shrieked. " Her verse was actually decent!!"  
  
********************  
  
The six teens had finally reached Sapphire town! The six teens walked into an very fancy inn. There were two ladies at the check out counter. " Welcome to the Masaki Inn. I am Kiyone and this is Mihoshi. How can we be of service?" The dark teal haired woman asked.   
  
" We would like to rent three rooms please," Wufei said.   
  
" Will that be all sir?" Mihoshi, the blonde woman asked.   
  
" Yes," Wufei answered.   
  
" All right then, we'll have our usher show you the way," Kiyone bowed.  
  
Mihoshi rang a small bell. " Ryoko! Please come to the front desk!"   
  
A woman with sharp light blue hair appeared dressed in a black maid outfit. The GW boys and the ex goddess jumped back in surprise at Ryoko's sudden appearance.   
  
" They will be staying in B1, B2, and B3," Kiyone said and handed Ryoko the keys.   
  
" Thanks a lot. I was watching Days of Our Lives, and the mushy part was coming up," Ryoko mumbled grumpily.   
  
Everyone followed Ryoko through long corridors. Duo was checking Ryoko out. //She's pretty hot//  
  
Ryoko saw Duo's stare and smirked. " Sorry braid boy, but I have a boyfriend. His name is Tenchi!" Ryoko clasped her hands together, hearts appearing in her eyes, and looked up dreamily as if she was thinking about him.   
  
" Tenchi's your WHAT?!" Seven heads whipped around to find an angry-looking maid with long purple hair tied in two pigtails.   
  
" Boyfriend Ayeka! Don't you know we're in love?" Ryoko said in a dreamy voice.  
  
" Your ARE NOT! Tenchi could never like a monster like you!" sparks flew in Ayeka's eyes.  
  
Ryoko growled. " You'll pay for that princess. DIE!,"   
  
Before Ryoko made an energy ball in her hands, Duo grabbed the room keys. " Run!" he yelled. Everyone ran until they found their rooms.   
  
Trowa looked back just in time to see the rooms A1 through A20 explode. // Maybe it isn't wise to stay here// .  
  
********************  
  
In Quatre and Trowa's room….  
  
" Trowa, what are you going to do after we kill Relena?"   
  
" I don't know… maybe go back to the circus," Trowa put his hands behind his head and stared up at the ceiling.   
  
Quatre sifted the bed a little. " Really?"  
  
" I have no where else to go Quatre," Trowa turned his head to look into baby blue eyes.   
  
" But you'll be so far away," Quatre whined. " Please say you'll come and live in my mansion," Quatre's eyes pleaded.   
  
Trowa smiled. " Anything for you little one… anything for you…"  
  
  
********************  
  
In Katana and Wufei's room….  
  
" Why do you love me?" Wufei asked.  
  
Katana, thinking it was a silly question said, " What?"  
  
" You know what I said," Wufei turned his onyx eyes to meet with crystallized blue ones.  
  
" Well," Katana stammered. " Because… your hot, cute, strong…" Katana put a lot of emphasis on the word 'strong' . " Intelligent, and when you open up, you have a true, warm heart,'  
  
Wufei smiled. Katana had asked why. " Because sometimes I wonder what I did to deserve you,"  
  
Katana kissed Wufei. " Everything. Now let's go to bed,"  
  
  
********************  
  
In Heero and Duo's room….  
  
" Duo, I know your awake," Heero had just come out of the shower. Duo had tried to go to sleep early to avoid any discussions.   
  
" Duo…." Heero uttered. " Fine. If you won't get up and face me, I'll talk any way, and you better bloody well answer me,"  
  
Duo winced under the bed sheets. ":Duo, when you kissed me, I felt like I was encompassed by your love. It felt like Elysium. Why did you do it? Why did you ignore me this whole week and had me tortured so? Do you know how long I've wanted you?"  
  
Duo tried to keep his breath steady. He did not move. He couldn't believe what Heero was saying!  
  
" Why Duo? WHY?" Heero stomped over to the bed and ripped the sheets off. He pulled Duo to him so that they could see each other. Heero was clad only in a towel which made the situation awkward.  
  
" Why?" Heero asked in a more controlled voice.   
  
Duo just stared into those cobalt eyes." Because you didn't do anything. Because I thought you forsakened me," Duo said, barely audible.   
  
" You're wrong. I love you Duo Maxwell," Heero performed the most passionate kiss either one of them had gotten in their whole 17 years of life.   
  
" I love you too, Heero Yuy," Duo said in ragged breaths when they came up for air.  
  
  
********************  
  
The next morning, everyone was surprised to find that they were all invited to breakfast at the inn's dining room. Ayeka had come to escort them this time. One of her eyes was bruised, and one of the two pigtails she had was blasted off. " This way please,"   
  
********************  
  
A girl with red spiky hair, much like Ryoko's seated them down at a table. " Hi, My name is Washu but you may call me Little Washu! May I take your order?" She flashed them a wide smile.   
  
Duo was quite disturbed. " Um…. I'll have the Jurian Combo Number 3,"  
  
Wufei checked the menu. " I'll have a Ryo-oki egg with two hotcakes on the side,"  
  
Quatre smiled sweetly " I would like the Kiyone Crunch Dish with hash browns,"  
  
" I would like the Tenchi Toasters," Trowa decided.   
  
" I will take the Sasami Salad with a bowl of Mihoshi Meso Soup," Katana settled.   
  
" Jurian Combo Number Five for me," Heero plainly stated.   
  
Washu typed all the orders down on her spiffy see-through laptop that disappeared when she enter the orders. " Ok! Your order will be ready in about seven minutes, and three point two seconds!" Little Washu whisked off to another table, taking their orders.   
  
Heero sat staring at Duo who wasn't noticing. Then he felt something nuzzle his leg. He was about to kick the damn thing away until he looked down. It was a brown cat /rabbit type animal. Heero picked it up.   
  
" Oh my god! It's alive!" Wufei pointed to the cabbit.   
  
" Cute!" Duo, Quatre, and Katana cried in unison. Heero plopped it into Duo's lap.   
  
" Ryo-oki! Come back here! I knew you took those carrots!" An angry little girl with turquoise hair tied in two pigtails waved a frying pan over her head.  
  
" Meow!" Ryo-oki hopped out of Duo's lap and skidded under another table, hiding from the girl.  
  
" I'm sorry about that folks. My name is Sasami, and I am your cook. I hope that you will enjoy the meal that I sill be preparing for you today," the turquoise haired girl bowed deeply.   
  
" I'm sure we will little girl," Trowa performed a little act of juggling tea glasses for Sasami who laughed and clapped.   
  
" I better get going and cook your meals," Sasami scurried away to the kitchen.   
  
" She's adorable," Quatre commented.   
  
Heero nodded. " And a hard worker.   
  
Just then everyone heard the high pitched sound of a squeaking microphone. " A-hem, good morning everyone! I am Tenchi Masaki!" A vibrant young man welcomed. He gave the microphone to a middle aged man. " I am Nobuyuki! We would like to present this breakfast as a token of our appreciation for your stay!" The man handed the microphone over to an old-looking guy. " I'm Yosho! Thank you for staying at the Masaki Inn. Please visit our lovely Masaki Shrine! Or, your can visit Ryoko's Resurrection Cave! Or our Lake where two spaceships crashed in! You can even visit the Jurian ruins or Funaho! Yosho's space ship! Also Ryo-oh, Ayeka's spaceship! Indulge yourself and take a swim in our super huge bathroom! Don't forget! At 12 o'clock, Ryo-oki will turn into a space ship for all to see! Thank you and come again!"   
  
Everyone applauded. "That was great Tenchi!" Ryoko suddenly appeared, squeezing him. Ryoko looked as beat up as Ayeka was. A couple spiky strands of hair were blown off, and Ryoko had a huge red mark on the left side of her cheek.   
  
" Get your hands off of him!" Ayeka screeched, grabbing at Ryoko.   
  
Ryoko laughed psychotically.   
  
" Washu!" Quatre hollered.   
  
" Yes?" Washu was instantly at the table.   
  
" We want our food to go," everyone cried.  
  
  
********************  
  
" Is killing Relena worth all this?" Duo asked as Caramel clopped along the trail.   
  
" Yeah, I mean we ran into those weird people that sprained Katana's ankle, and we had to stay at that fucked up inn," Wufei said.   
  
" Yes, it is worth it. Believe me," Heero said. " I didn't get turned into a chibi the same reason you all did,"   
  
" Elaborate," Quatre demanded.   
  
" Well you see, Relena wanted to marry me. Of course I refused. She was bitchy, ugly, ugly, and… well, ugly. She turned me into a chibi until I agreed to marry her. Naturally, I went for the chibi elixir. So, it is my mission to kill Relena," Heero's eyes had darkened.  
  
Duo scowled. " Now I think I hate her even more,"  
  
Wufei was the leader of the group, meaning Katana was also. " There's a forest up ahead," Wufei said as he nuzzled Katana's hair that was being blown by the wind.   
  
Heero pulled out his map. " This is the Essence Forest. It will only take a day or two to get through it,"  
  
" Wow! It's so wonderful," Quatre looked around as they entered the forest. Bright, vibrant flowers covered the forest floor, unusual plants grew freely, and different shades of green vines entwined around old trees that still looked as beautiful as they did when the were young.   
  
" Hey Heero! Check it out!" Duo pointed to an abnormal dark blue flower growing on a tree stump. " Isn't it nice-looking? It reminds me of the color of your eyes Hee-chan!"   
  
Heero took Duo's hand and kissed the back of it.   
  
Something giggled. It wasn't Duo's laughter because this was high soprano laughter.   
  
" What was that?" Katana whispered.   
  
" I dunno… I thought it was you Katana!" Duo answered.   
  
The giggles grew louder, and there seemed to be more.  
  
" Come out whatever you are," Wufei ordered.   
  
Just then, 15 little pint-sized women appeared all around our heroes and heroine. They appeared to be fairies. Each one of them wore a light green dress, however, one had a white dress on, and she had bigger wings than the others, and she also had a tiara.   
  
" Hello! Welcome to the Essence Forest! I am Queen Serenity, the Essence of the Moon!" the fairy in the white dress said. She had two pigtails of blonde hair. God, what is up with all the pigtails?  
  
" Hi," Everyone said cautiously.   
  
" Don't worry! We're friends! We will help you guys get through this Forest! It's our job!! Meet my fairy friends!" Serenity waved a magic staff.  
  
" I'm Ami! The Essence of Mercury!"  
  
" Mina! The Essence of Venus!"  
  
" Rei! The Essence of Mars!"  
  
" Lita! The Essence of Jupiter!"  
  
" Hotaru! The Essence of Saturn!"  
  
" Amara! The Essence of Uranus!" ( Duo cracked up hearing the word Uranus)  
  
" Michelle! The Essence of Neptune!"  
  
" Trisha! The Essence of Pluto!"  
  
" Lady Une! The Essence of Treize-sama!  
  
" Noin! The Essence of Zechs!"  
  
" Hilde! The Essence of Duo!"  
  
" Dorothy! The Essence of Quatre!"  
  
" Sally! The Essence of Wufei!"  
  
" Catherine! The Essence of Trowa!"  
  
Everyone, minus the fairies sweatdropped.   
  
" Catherine?! What are you doing here sister?!" Trowa choked.  
  
" I missed you little brother! The circus got boring. I'm the newest member of the Sailor Essences of the Forrest!" Catherine kissed him on the cheek.  
  
Trowa smiled. " Catherine, I would like you to meet my boyfriend Quatre,"  
  
" Hello Quatre!" Catherine greeted.  
  
Quatre smiled back. " You look very nice in green,"  
  
" Thank you!" Catherine beamed.  
  
Then it hit Quatre." I have an essence?" Quatre twitched.   
  
" Heero, Katana they left you guys out…you so lucky.." Duo muttered.  
  
" And together, we fight for love and Justice! We will triumph over evil! We will win love!" All the fairies shouted. Hilde, Dorothy, and Sally pointed at their respected 'essences' at the word 'love'.  
  
" No!" shouted Trowa, Heero and Katana.   
  
" Let's get out of here!" Duo screamed.   
  
" Wait! We want to help!" Serenity called.   
  
" Damn… Quatre had a nice ass…." The six fleeting teens heard Dorothy as they bounded through the brush. Instead of a day, they made it out of the forest in two hours.   
  
" I'll visit Cathy!!!" Trowa called back.  
  
Wufei gasped for air. " That's the last time ANY of us are going in there!"  
  
  
********************  
  
After a week, Heero, Katana, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, and Trowa finally reached Golden Valley. It was very nice there too. The Village was big, but not big enough to drown out the nature that surrounded the village.  
  
" Let's go Cinnamon," Trowa was a head of the pack today.   
  
People watched the six strange teenagers pass by. Ivory neighed nervously.   
" It's ok sweetie," Katana assured the white stallion.   
  
Relena's castle was unmistakable. It stood out from all the rest of the house, in fact it towered over them. Trowa marched up to the gate with Cinnamon. Two guards were in front of the castle gate.  
  
" Be careful Trowa," Quatre said.  
  
" Don't worry little one" Trowa smiled down on Quatre.  
  
" We are here to see Queen Relena!" Trowa said to the guards.   
  
" Should we let them in Zechs?" Treize asked his partner.   
  
" I don't know Treize…. they look like the-five-pissed-off-teenagers-that-got-chibitized-by-queen-Relena-because-they-were-too-damn-cute-for-their-own-good-except-Heero-who-Relena-wants-to-marry-with-Katana-the-enchanted-water-goddess-that-Relena-made-to-protect-the-Rainbow-Lake,"  
  
" Let's Zechs. She was being really bitchy yesterday, and she cut down or salary!" Treize reasoned.   
  
"Ok,"   
  
The gates opened. " You may go in and see Queen Relena," Zechs and Treize bowed.   
  
" Thank you," Trowa said gratefully.  
  
  
*********************  
  
" No! Find Heero NOW!!!!!" Relena demanded.  
  
" But Queen! There are visitors here to see you!" said Mr. Popo.   
  
Relena's face twisted into anger. " NO! I want Heero!"  
  
The grand throne room doors fissured open and in walked Heero, Duo, Quatre, Wufei, Trowa, and Katana.  
  
" HHEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
Relena screeched. Everyone in the room fell down, plugging their ears.   
  
" I have come to kill you Relena," Heero said as he got up from the floor.   
  
" But Heero, you're in love with me!" Relena smiled. " Silly!"  
  
" No I'm not. I love Duo," to prove this, Heero pulled Duo to him and kissed him. Everyone noticed all the tongue. Katana made cat calls. They didn't come up for air for ten minutes.  
  
" Ummm…. Heero… Duo… aren't you suppose to come up for oxygen?!" Wufei yelled at them.  
  
Heero reluctantly broke the kiss. " Fine,"   
  
Relena was furious. " That's it! I'm sending out my best six warriors to kill all of you! Duo this all your fault! No one can beat my SIX WARRIORS OF PEACECRAFT!"   
  
" What the Hell," Trowa raised an eyebrow.   
  
" Heero! You will be fighting Goku because you ripped and threw my heart away when I gave it to you willingly. I loved you!!!! Duo you will be fighting Piccolo because you are the whore that stole MY Heero! Quatre, your fighting Krillin because Krillin is weak and so are you and another thing! Your so sweet it makes me sick!"  
  
" Hey!" Krillin insisted.  
  
Relena continued. " Trowa you'll be fighting Gohan! Get a haircut!"  
  
Before Relena continued, Katana shouted " WILL YOU STOP SHOUTING!!!????? THERE"S A FUCKING EXCLAIMATON POINT AT THE END OF ALL YOUR SENTENCES!"   
  
Relena glared at Katana. " So you're still alive? I should of never made you a goddess1 Look at you now arrogant little bitch! You'll be fighting Trunks! Wufei, you have to stop being such a bastard all together. You'll be fighting Vegeta! Everyone! The event will be held in the royal court yard! Meet you all there in 10 minutes!"  
  
********************  
  
All the GW pilots plus Katana were locked inside a large steel cage.   
  
" Well we're in deep shit. Did you see those guys? They were super buff!" Duo said.   
  
" Yeah, I don't think we can get out of this one," Quatre shook his head solemnly.   
  
" I never even had the chance to get married!" Katana wailed quietly. " That was my dream in life,"  
  
Wufei pulled Katana closed and stroked her hair. " Wo ai ne [2]," he whispered. Katana smiled.  
  
" I love you Duo," Heero said pulling him into his lap.  
  
" You'll always be my angel," Trowa hugged Quatre softly, as if if he squeezed too hard, he would break Quatre.   
  
Suddenly the cage door was opened. Katana was the one who was pulled out first. " Wufei!" She cried.  
  
" Nooo!!!! Katana!"   
  
Katana was dragged into the court yard, where a handsome platinum haired boy waited.   
  
" Let the fight begin!" Relena shouted down to Trunks. Relena was watching everything from the balcony.   
  
Trunks just stood there. // I can't kill a woman. Especially a woman who's crying like that. She's too pretty anyway// " I can't kill her!" Trunks shouted back up to Relena. Trunks walked over to Katana and picked her up and laid her on a chair.   
  
********************  
  
Inside the cage……  
  
" Thanks Trunks!" She sniffed happily and gave him a peck on the check. Trunks blushed.   
  
" Did ya hear that Wufei? She's okay! Trunks didn't want to kill her!" Duo exclaimed happily.   
  
// Thank the gods// Wufei thought. If Katana died, he was willing to also, but since she's alive, he'd have something to live for.   
  
The cage door opened again, and this time Duo was dragged out.  
  
" Duuuuuoooooo!!" Heero tried to grab him back, but it was too late.  
  
********************  
  
Relena watched with disappointment as Katana was carried off but grinned as Duo was dragged into the yard.   
  
" Hey Piccolo-san," Duo chuckled nervously. Piccolo charged at Duo. Duo shakily stuck out a fist, which surprisingly hit Piccolo, knocking him out.  
  
" WHAT!?" Relena stood up from here throne.   
  
" I forgot to eat a sensu bean after training with Goku. Oops," Piccolo coughed.   
  
Quatre was next. Krillin walked up to Quatre and shook his hand. Quatre, trying to get some advantage, made the first move, kicking Krillin. Krillin fell over. " Oh my god I'm sorry!!!" Quatre apologized over and over again. A girl with shoulder length blonde hair flew to Krillin's side cradling him.   
  
" Oh Krillin, Let's go home! I'll 'nurse' you back to health," Android 18 coaxed.  
  
Krillin smirked, looking like he had planned the whole thing.   
  
Heero was next. Goku was facing him. Heero whipped out his gun. He shot Goku. Goku died. Gohan, being overcome with so much grief could not fight Trowa. Wufei was last.   
  
Vegeta snorted. " I cannot fight this weakling,"  
  
Wufei's veins throbbed. " Weakling? WEAKLING?! I'LLL SHOW YOU WEAKLING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
There was suddenly a flash of gold encoated around Wufei. Suddenly. Wufei's hair flared up out of his ponytail and it turned yellow! His eyes were suddenly blue.  
  
" Oh my God! Wufei's a Super Saiyan !!!!!!!!!" Someone screamed.   
  
// That's my man// Katana thought.   
  
" I'll show you!!!!!!! NATAKU DRAGON DETONATION BLAST!!!!!" The big ass energy wave killed Vegeta. Relena happened to be sitting behind Vegeta and was caught in the blast. She died a horrible horrible death. So, this was the first mission that Heero never accomplished but that's ok, because now he had Duo.   
  
Duo and Heero shared yet another passionate kiss with Relena's carcass burning in the background.  
  
Trowa swung Quatre above his head before bringing him down for a kiss.  
  
Wufei smiled as Katana ran to leap into his arms. " So…are you a Saiyan?"   
  
Wufei nodded. " Sorry I had to keep it as a secret,"   
  
Katana smiled seductively. " So.. if I moon you, will you become an uncontrollable beast?"  
  
~Epilogue~  
  
Gene Starwind and his crew were last seen searching for something called the Dragon Balls.   
  
The Tenchi Masaki Family now own a five star hotel building. Tenchi has found a new girlfriend named Lady Une which leaves Ayeka and Ryoko in the dust. Hahaha.   
  
Serenity married a tree sprite named Darien. Catherine, Hilde, Noin, Sally, and Dorothy, seeing that life in the forest was boring, decided to work at the Masaki Casino as Cocktail waitresses at the bar there, which is conveniently located next to the Masaki Hotel.   
  
Zechs and Treize got drunk drinking Tequilas and Margaritas at the Masaki Casino Bar and fell off a bridge.   
  
Piccolo, Gohan, Vegeta, Trunks, Krillin, and Goku are now making it big on shows called Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, and Dragon Ball GT. Vegeta and Goku were revived with the Dragon Balls. Maybe they should meet Gene Starwind and his little buddies.   
  
The people that Relena ruled over were helpless. Queen Relena had died. Quatre, being the kind hearted person he is, decided to be the people's new Queen. Trowa of course, is the King. They now live in an Arabic version of Relena's castle ( Quatre redecorated).   
  
After Relena's body totally disintegrated from Wufei's blast, Katana became a water goddess again. Katana was able to restore the Rainbow Lake to it's original self with her powers. She and Wufei live in a big three floored cave behind the Rainbow Lake's waterfall.   
  
As for Duo and Heero, they live in the Essence Forest (they moved in after they found out the fairies from the cast of Gundam Wing were gone) in a nice little cottage by a river stream. Serenity and Darien stop by once in a while to say hi, as does the other fairies. Heero and Duo decided that they weren't that bad.   
  
Katana, Wufei, Duo, Heero, Trowa, and Quatre constantly keep in touch. After all, the six were like best friends. On Fridays, it's usually tea at Trowa and Quatre's palace. Wednesdays, it's dinner at Katana and Wufei's. Mondays it's BBQ at Duo and Heero's.   
  
All the Gundam pilots are now able to reach the gas pedals of their respected Gundams.   
  
And they all lived happily ever after… except for Relena because she's a bitch and no one loves her ( the author snickers and runs away squeaking insanely)  
  
~Owari~   
  
[1] Speachy is my word. It is copyrighted, no one can steal it. It is a cross between 'peachy' and 'spiffy'.  
  
[2] ' Wo ai ne' is I Love You in Chinese  
  
  



End file.
